Lost Spirit
by Sychronicity
Summary: It all started when Azuhina grabbed hold of Banryu. Now who's at fault now? Bankotsu or Azuhina's stupidity? Ever wonder who Bankotsu was before he became the leader of the Shichinintai? Ever wanted to know his past? BankotsuxOC
1. The Halberd and The Forest

"Hey Kokoro, Do you know anything about the school's Halberd?"

The girl being called 'Kokoro' had long blond hair, a black head band that wasn't doing its job properly and big cat-like golden eyes. Her first name was Azuhina but people like calling her by her last name; Kokoro.

Azuhina turned around, half smiling half frowning.

"Yes, I have. The legend says that the Halberd used to belong to the leader of the Band of Seven."

"I wonder how it ended up here…"

Azuhina pulled her chair the other way to join the class discussion.

"Isn't it strange that the Halberd is giving off weird vibes now?"

"You can feel it?"

"Yeah, can't you?"

"Me too!"

"The forest is also giving off weird vibes too! Haven't you noticed?"

"I did! I just noticed they felt the same."

Just then the discussion burst into smaller conversations about the vibes.

"HEY! Didn't someone get into an accident in the forest a few days ago?"

The class was dead silent.

"What if… the accident and the Halberd are connected somehow?"

Azuhina muttered.

"Didn't everyone feel the vibes ever since the accident?"

The whole class muttered in approval.

"Say… What was the forest named again?"

A student started to ask.

"If I recall correctly; it was called the Phantom's Woods."

The class started to shivered as if it was a cold winter day and some one left the window open for a long time and the snow was coming into the classroom.

"Then the forest must be haunted then…"

Azuhina started staring at the ground; hugging herself, with eyes as big as plates.

"The halberd was named Banryu right?"

A student muttered.

"Banryu is a demonic weapon with the ability to release physical manifestations of its users' hatred in the form of powerful demonic energy."

Another person muttered.

Another wave of shivers traveled in the air.

"Then Banryu's former user is _alive_ then?"

Azuhina shivered at the word 'alive'. But a male classmate shook his head.

"I disagree, Azuhina-San. I don't think Banryu's former user is alive. I think that Banryu's former user's **spirit** has awakened."

A number of students nodded their heads in approval.

Azuhina sighed.

"Good point."

Just then Azuhina felt a presence behind and quickly stood back and twirled backwards.

There were screams in the air as the guys gasped and fell backwards on their chairs (those who were sitting anyway).

Azuhina's breath ran short.

Creamii: CLIFF HANGER WOOOOOOOO, guess what happens next??? And oh! I can't wait to type the next chap that'll come out in a few minutes/ hours lawlz!

PRESS THE BUTTON PRETTY PLEASE!!!


	2. Banryu and Blood

Creamii: WOOO I'm back after a few hours lawlz

So what happened last time?

* * *

"_I disagree, Azuhina-San. I don't think Banryu's former user is alive. I think that Banryu's former user's spirit has awakened."_

_A number of students nodded their heads in approval._

_Azuhina sighed._

"_Good point."_

_Just then Azuhina felt a presence behind and quickly stood back and twirled backwards._

_There were screams in the air as the guys gasped and fell backwards on their chairs (those who were sitting anyway)._

_Azuhina's breath ran short. _

_

* * *

_ON WARDS TO CHP 2!

7878788787787878787878788778787878

Azuhina tripped backwards on her chair, she glanced at Banryu in front of her.

Banryu was in the air in front of her; floating, ready to slice her in half. Somehow Banryu had broken the spell that sealed it inside the glass display case for years. And now Banryu was here, rid of the sealing spell and out of the glass case; over flowing with demonic energy.

Azuhina had to push herself backwards, a little out of harms way.

"AZUHINA! YOU'RE A DIRECT DISCENDANT OF A MIKO AND THAT GIRL WHO FELL IN THE WELL YEARS AGO! PURIFY IT FOR GODS SAKE!!"

She heard the teacher scream.

'_I wonder how he knows that…' _Azuhina wondered. '_WAIT! NOW ISN'T THE TIME TO WONDER!!!!!!!'_

She snapped at herself; Banryu slammed the floor boards next to her right. Her right arm flew up beside her and she screamed.

"AZUHINA!!!!! PURIFY IT ALREADY!!"

The whole class screamed at her, they just don't understand.

'_The miko and the girl who fell into the Bone Eater's well were all in the past. The purification powers that were passed down through the Higurashi blood line were all gone when my mother was born.'_

Azuhina thought to herself.

Banryu continued to destroy the floor boards; attempting to kill her. She rolled this way and kind of doggy jumped the other as Banryu kept on trying to her.

_**SLASH! CRASH! BAM!**_

Azuhina's black uniform dress that used to go down to her knees was now cut and worn out. Her delicate hands were scrapped and she was panting.

_It's no use. I'm going to get killed if I don't do something._

She looked around, and quickly jumped to her feet. And approached Banryu; which was now dead still; but still floating in air.

She quickly grabbed the halberd's hilt. As she felt a burning sensation all over her body, demonic energy was now visible like a rope trying to grab hold of Azuhina's wrist and spreading; increasing like water or maybe poison in the dark void.

She screamed in agony. Her arms were now turning purple, and burning. The pain was getting inflicted all over her body, blood was gushing out of her mouth as she coughed out blood, her forehead/head was bleeding (the blood flowing down into her eyes) , her fingers were bleeding, cuts appeared on her legs, her arms also had cuts and they were bleeding.

Her vision slurred as more blood traced down into her eyes, and before long it would look as if she was crying tears of blood.

Yet, she still hung onto Banryu. She screamed again, if she were to lose more blood she might faint and possibly die.

She was panting again, the air in the room was very thin and Azuhina started to get dizzy.

Demonic energy lashed at her like a whip and she finally let go, she fell backwards and slammed against a wall. She panted; wiping the blood out of her eyes with the palm of her hand.

She didn't see Banryu piercing through the air right at her. And when she did, the giant halberd stopped right at her throat.

She had trouble breathing and when it seemed that it was the end of Azuhina's life. A bright light evaporated from Banryu's blade, blinding Azuhina's eyes but purifying the demonic energy around the halberd.

When the bright light evaporated back into Banryu, Azuhina's vision didn't get better. She saw that she was surrounded by green.

_The Phantom's Woods I guess…._

Azuhina randomly guessed.

She looked the other way as a figure with long black hair and piercing sapphire blue eyes approached with something silver on the figure's shoulder.

"What happened to you?"

A voice vibrated through the ground and into Azuhina's ear. It toke a while for Azuhina to register the voice into her mind. It when it was done processing **(A.N just like a computer LOLZ XP)**, she figured out that it was a male voice.

Unfortunately, that was the last thing she heard before she passed out. Swallowed by darkness, she closed her eyes as if she died.

* * *

The male figure stopped dead in his tracks as Azuhina collapsed; his free hand was out in the air like he was trying to catch her from afar.

"YO! You ok?"

No answer.

The male figure walked towards Azuhina's collapsed figure. He knelt down and brushed Azuhina's bangs away from her forehead with his free hand. He put the silver thing down and looked at his hand that touched her forehead.

There was blood on his hand.

He stared at his hand then at Azuhina, he then lifted Azuhina up so her head laid on his knee **(A.N Kind of like how Sesshomaru first revived Rin; the position of Rin and Sesshomaru; just imagine that peoples because I don't know how to rephrase it lawlz XP), **Azuhina's blood was now staining the male figure's puffy white pants.

The man's piercing sapphire eyes sadden as he muttered

"What have I done now? Please forgive me… my dear friend; Michiko-hime…"

* * *

Creamii: So… did you like it? I hope you did! REVIEW PLOX!

IT'S THE BUTTON DOWN THERE!!!! PRESS PLEASE?????


	3. Flashback

Creamii: Hello I'm back! And I'll try my best to upload 2 or maybe **3** chapters in one day! YES! And it's almost 2009! OAO

Azuhina: Yeah whatever. What happened last time?

* * *

_He stared at his hand then at Azuhina, he then lifted Azuhina up so her head laid on his knee __**(A.N Kind of like how Sesshomaru first revived Rin; the position of Rin and Sesshomaru; just imagine that peoples because I don't know how to rephrase it lawlz XP), **__Azuhina's blood was now staining the male figure's puffy white pants._

_The man's piercing sapphire eyes sadden as he muttered_

"_What have I done now? Please forgive me… my dear friend; Michiko-hime…"_

_

* * *

_Creamii: -SPOILER BUT YOU STILL **HAVE TO **READ IT- Ok! I'm going to start with a flash back (which will be in _italics_) and the entire chapter will be in Azuhina's POV; During the flash back, Azuhina's comments are going to be in **bold. **Yeah and majority of this chapter is the flashback. But it does play a very IMPORTANT part in the story soo you HAVE TO read them!

SO! If you didn't read the paragraph above then you're screwed! XP ON TO CHAPTER 3!

* * *

_A little girl with blond shoulder length hair tied in a ponytail by a red ribbon, wearing a cute pink ivory kimono was running around with her hands in the air in a beautiful garden._

_She laughed every now and then as she ran under beautiful Cherry Blossom trees. And she was twirling around as the breeze picked up; one might think that she was dancing with the wind._

_Eventually she danced herself out and fell on her bum under another cherry blossom tree. She continued to laugh at herself._

"_MICHIKO – HIME!!! MICHIKO-SAMA!!!"_

_The young girl named Michiko then stood and smiled; she lifted her arm up and waved. She screamed back_

"_I'M RIGHT HERE!!!"_

_The person that was calling her name then screamed as response _

"_COME! YOUR FATHER WISH OF YOUR PRESENSE!"_

**They love to scream don't they?**

"_HAI!!!!"_

_The little girl then ran towards the person and toke his hand in hers._

"_-Sigh- Michiko-hime; you're almost 8, and yet you still want to hold hands?"_

"_Is that a problem?"_

_The other person stayed silent and Michiko giggled in victory._

_They walked into the mansion, entered into a door and passed through many hallways. Finally, the person Michiko was holding hands with (though she let go already) opened a sliding door and there was her father; Lord Taisun of Kongou _(Diamond)_. Michiko smiled, closed the sliding door behind her and asked_

"_You called for me, father?"_

_Lord Taisun smiled_

**It's amazing that I know this stuff isn't it? But there is something creepy about that 'Michiko-hime'… She looks soo much like me when I was little; she's even an airhead just like how I was! Odd… And even though; this I think is the Sengoku- Jidai; I can't help but think that I met those two before…**

"_Yes I did, Michiko. I'll like you to meet Lord Yoshinori and his son Ryota Seiryoku of Tsuchi _(Earth)_"_

**Ok… What is with this Diamond and Earth stuff? I don't get it. My brain hurts! T^T, WAIT! That Ryota guy! He looks familiar! **

_Lord Yoshinori smiled, and his son Ryota bowed in respect. Ryota had long braided black hair and bright blue eyes. He wore a white yukata with blue fire decorating his yukata. _

"_Bankotsu, that's enough. You may left up your head now."_

_The lord whispered to his son_

**Bankotsu? Isn't that the wielder of****Banryu?**

"_Yes, father."_

"_Michiko, Ryota here---"_

"_Um… Lord Taisun, my apologises but may you please call me by my middle name, Bankotsu?"_

**Troublesome boy…**

_Ryota interrupted. Michiko's father toke a quick glance at Lord Yoshinori and he shrugged._

"_Ah yes. Apology accepted; my boy!"_

_He sighed and continued_

"_As I was saying. Michiko, __**Bankotsu**__ here is about a year older than you, so please get along with him. You both may go out and play with each other or something."_

_And just like that the Lord shooed then off like flies._

_Michiko smiled, she walked over where Bankotsu was standing and toke hold of his hand_

"_Come on, Bankotsu-Nii-San!!"_

_Bankotsu was kind of hesitant but she managed to get him run with her out the sliding door which happened to be open._

**Troublesome children…**

_Michiko led him through many hallways and she was laughing all the way. Bankotsu would look at the endless labyrinth of hallways behind sometimes but he wouldn't say anything._

_When they finally reached their destination, Michiko stopped suddenly but it surprised her that Bankotsu quickly gained his balance with the subtle stop. _

_She turned around to him and smiled_

"_This is my secret garden! Not really secret, but it's mine!"_

… **What a bright child…**

_Bankotsu looked down on her (since he was a LOT taller than her about a head or so) and smiled_

"_It's beautiful, Michiko- hime."_

_Michiko pouted_

"_First rule here! No formalities! If you call me Michiko-hime again then I'll call you Ryota-Ouji-Sama (_Prince)_"_

_Bankotsu was a little taken back here _**(So was I…) **_He hated being called Ryota, but he hated being called Ryota-Ouji-Sama more. So he no choice but to accept the rules she made here in her 'Secret Garden'._

"_OK fine, Michi-chan"_

_Michiko smiled, she liked her little play name. So she decided to play along_

"_Come, Ban-kun! I have soo much I need to tell you!"_

_Michiko grabbed his hand again and led him towards a huge cherry blossom tree, she flopped down and Bankotsu did the same afterwards but he crossed his legs and he was in front of her. Michiko smiled and leaned onto the trunk of the tree_

**Man… She just LOVES to smile… Doesn't her cheeks hurt or something?**

_Bankotsu starred at her smirking_

"_So, what's it to tell me, Michi-chan."_

_Michiko smiled again._

_She started telling him about her father and all the funny stuff he always did. For example that time he was cooking something to eat then a servant came into the room and scarred the living heck out of him causing him to scream like a five- year old. _

_She learned that Bankotsu was a good listener and sometimes he would laugh or say something funny about what she said. _

_He learned that Michiko loved talking, and she always talked about funny things nothing boring. She was bright girl, and loved to laugh._

_Somehow in the many hours they spent with each other, they learned almost everything about another. It was like they were old childhood friends and they knew each other for all their lives. _

_They laughed, giggled and eventually when Michiko was done telling stories, they played with each other._

_Michiko showed him many things and Bankotsu told her many things. _

**Man… They sure do trust each other so much… Ah, young love… Wait what? O.o**

_The two kids were playing 'tag' and Bankotsu was 'it'. Bankotsu grinned and chased Michiko around the garden. Michiko was running around like an air plane again and Bankotsu was chanting_

"_Run; Run, as fast as you can! I'll catch you, I'm the gingerbread man!"_

_Michiko was laughing so much; she didn't see the Koi Fish Pond behind her. Bankotsu stopped chanting and warned_

"_Michiko, BEHIND YOU!"_

_Michiko heard him and stop laughing, she turned around just enough to see the Koi Fish Pond but wasn't enough to stop herself from running. She then tripped on a rock, and Bankotsu ran faster. He was the wind as he ran and when he grabbed her elbow, he already off the ground unable to keep both of them dry._

**What is this? The mask of Zorro?**

_They both fell into the Koi Fish pond as Kawarimono's, Doitsu's, and Sanke's _(They're a type of Koi Fish, go Google 'Koi', and press the Wikipedia one; scroll down and press the picture if you don't believe me) _swam next to them wondering what the disturbance in their water was. _

_Their heads emerged from the water and they were gasping for air. They looked at each other and burst out laughing. _

_Somehow they both emerged out of water and sat under a Sakura Tree. _

_They laughed as one of the servants from the mansion came to get them. He (the servant) screamed in horror when he saw how wet the children were and from his Yukata toke out two pieces of cloth. He instructed both the children to wipe themselves dry with it before they catch a cold. And when they were done, the servant led them back into the room where their fathers were._

"_Hohoho! I hope you'll come back soon!"_

_Lord Taisun bid farewell in his probably drunken state._

"_I hope soo too! Hohoho!"_

_Lord Yoshinori replied. Michiko and Bankotsu exchanged looks. Apparently they were thinking the same thing_

_Were their fathers drunk? How much Sake did they drink? _

**Yeah… And that's what everyone wonders when you have a party in my house but they always wonder… When will they fall unconscious?**

_Lord Yoshinori stood up; strolled next to Bankotsu and Michiko shot him a worried look;_

_Will I see you soon?_

_Bankotsu noticed and mouthed_

_I promise, I'll be back._

_Bankotsu smiled and Michiko nodded. The kids waved good bye and Bankotsu left out the door with his father. _

_Not many seconds passed when Michiko heard a servant (the same servant that helped them get dry) announce_

"_I am sorry, my lord. It is raining outside and your carriage didn't arrive yet due to the rainy weather. I advise you to stay for the night."_

_Michiko gleamed at the door. Bankotsu was going to stay!_

"_PERFECT!"_

_She heard Lord Yoshinori cried, he burst through the doors and announced (while Michiko jumped and started at him)_

"_TAISUN! I'M STAYING FOR THE NIGHT! ISN'T IT GREAT! NOW WHAT WAS THE IMPORTANT MATTERS WE WERE ABOUT TO DISCUSS ABOUT?"_

_Lord Taisun gleamed and cried_

"_AH! GLAD YOU CAN STAY! Children you may go!"_

_He shooed the children off again so they wouldn't able to hear the conversation they were about to start but it was probably important._

**That 'Lord Taisun' is kind of mean o.o **

_When the children were out of hearing range, Michiko wanted to show Bankotsu her room. Then when they were at her doorway, she jumped on Bankotsu and hugged him. Bankotsu was kind of startled by her actions but when he began to hear weeps, he returned the action and whispered_

"_See, I told you I'll be back. I never break promises…"_

_He continued to comfort her and every now and then, Michiko would mumble_

"_I'm just so happy that you're here…"_

_Bankotsu smiled._

_Then after a while, Michiko pulled away and felt a sudden chill; still sobbing she told Bankotsu_

"_Come in…"_

_Bankotsu nodded and followed her into the room and closed the door behind him. He grabbed Michiko which was standing about an inch away from the right wall of her room, he plopped down leaning on the wall; causing Michiko to fall down on his lap. _

_Bankotsu laughed and smirk, Michiko just blushed and looked the other way muttering_

"_What was that for?"_

_Bankotsu ignored her question and hugged her waist. Michiko blushed again and felt a little tug and she felt Bankotsu's hand on the side of her head and lightly pushed her to his chest. Which she allowed it to happen; she felt his heart beat and his low breaths. She felt warm in this possession and she didn't ever want to leave it. _

"_I've never felt this close to anyone, before… I've never thought I could trust anyone… But when I met you… It's like… I can tell you anything… everything…"_

_She heard Bankotsu mutter, she looked up and Bankotsu was fast asleep. _

**Oh wow…**

_Michiko blushed and snuggled closer to Bankotsu; and soon enough she fell asleep._

_10 years passed since that faithful day._

**Yeah and I'm still here… Is this supposed to teach me something?**

_When 7-year-old Michiko woke up that day, she was lying on her futon and Bankotsu was no where in sight. She stepped out the door; hearing the birds chirping. She traveled the entire mansion, searching for her playmate, but failed all together. She found a maidservant preparing breakfast in the dinning room and asked if Lord Yoshinori left already. The maidservant nodded and replied_

_He left with his son about 2 o'clock in the morning. Michiko just stood there; too shocked for words, she turned around and muttered thank you and retreated to her room._

_She cried all the way. She threw herself at the futon and screamed into her pillow._

_She heard something crumble, she wiped her tears and toke the piece of paper from under the futon._

'_Dear Michi-chan_

_Sorry I had to leave on such short notice; I didn't want to wake you up. So I left you something to remember me when I'm gone. I hope you take good care of it, it's my mother's necklace; since I'm a guy and it's kind of girly I'll leave it to you. It's on the table._

_Remember! I'll be back!_

_--Bankotsu'_

_Michiko smiled with tears in her eyes._

_Michiko waited 10 years for his return, wearing his mother's necklace everywhere she went. Never once had she left the letter out of sight. She never forgot his face, his smile; his voice…_

_Since Michiko turned 17, her father; Lord Taisun, has recommended her to find a husband in one of his many suitors. _

_Her father forced her to have dinner, to spend her free-time just to know each other with his suitors. _

_Michiko found them either annoying or just too clingy. They were good looking and intelligent, she'll admit. But none of her father's suitors were what she was looking for. They didn't suit her interests and the only person that did was… him…_

_One day, somehow Lord Taisun created enemies with the neighbouring country and they killed about 43% of everyone there including Lord Taisun himself while protecting Michiko. The invaders then toke claim to the throne and threw Michiko the true heir to the throne BY BLOOD into the dungeon._

_Everyday the invaders men would come into her cell and sexually harass her, as time grew; Michiko eventually learned how to fight. And the men who dared enter her cell were killed ruthlessly. Michiko's kimono which was pure aquamarine was covered in blood and hard to tell if originally it was crimson or aquamarine._

_The 'Lord' took notice of this eventually, and hired a 7 men army to keep Michiko from killing all his men. _

_That day, Michiko was crying and playing with her necklace which she forgot who gave her. She also forgot about the letter 'that boy' (she couldn't remember his name, nor his face. Only his voice was enough for Michiko to reminisce about it) gave her in her pocket. She used her kimono sleeve and wiped her tears and death glared as 3 men entered the dungeon standing in front of her cell._

_One of the three men was that fucking son of bitch's 'Lord' Iwao. The second man was wearing a purple kimono really oddly, wooden sandals and was carrying a snake like sword on his shoulder. The third man… There was something familiar that Michiko just couldn't seem to remember just what it was but the third man… Just seemed to spark a forgotten lost hidden feeling… The third man was wearing a white kimono under silver armour and carried a gigantic halberd on his shoulder. He had piercing blue eyes and long braided jet black hair. The second man looked at her with utter disgust but the third man… Michiko could swear he muttered her name._

_The 'Lord' didn't seem to notice and began to start talking. The second man seemed to be listening because he was nodding every once and then but the third man just stood there staring at Michiko. His eyes began to soften a bit but when the so called 'Lord' left. The second and third man just sighed in relief._

"_FINALLY THAT NUT JOB IS DONE TALKING!"_

_The second one cried as he plopped on the ground._

"_He just goes ON and ON like a broken record!"_

_The third did the same._

"_Is he even the real lord of this place? I mean I heard the real one was really nice or something!"_

_The second man asked._

_Michiko looked at him and simply stated_

"_That son of a bitch? The 'Lord'? HA! Don't make me laugh"_

_Michiko at least did a pretend chuckle but the second man just shot her a death glare. _

"_Well I didn't ask you."_

_Michiko just ignored him and continued to look at the wall in front of her._

"_Then… What happened to… I think his name was Lord Taisun? What happened to him?"_

_Michiko didn't bother looking his way, she knew it was the third guy talking._

_She sighed heavily. She hated talking about it_

"_Otoo-San _(Dad/Father) _was killed by that son of a bitch."_

_The second guy was startled_

"_Otoo-san?"_

_The third guy gasped_

"_Michiko-hime?"_

_Michiko just looked at him and said_

"_Yes?"_

_Michiko's face was as emotionless then ever. She stared at him and his companion with sorrow in her eyes. Everyone was silent but the silence spoke volumes. Michiko sighed_

"_I'm sorry, if I'm supposed to remember you or something… then gomen… Because I can't remember much of my childhood now… the only people I can recall are my father and this little boy I spend a whole day with and yet… I don't remember his name nor his face… Just his voice… And the funny thing is… He sounds just like you…"_

_Michiko smiled faintly at the third man. He looked away. 'Because I AM that little boy, Michiko! What have they done to you?' He thought to himself, he looked at his companion; he was fast asleep. He sighed._

"_Do you remember anyone by the name of Ryota Seiryoku?"_

_Michiko closed her eyes, she sighed and opened them again_

"_It's faint but yes, I recall meeting him before."_

_The third man glanced on her necklace then asked_

"_Do you remember who gave you that necklace?"_

"_I think it was that little boy… I think Ryota-san; I think…"_

"_Do you want to know my name?"_

_There was silence and Michiko looked at the third man with eyes threatening to tear up. _

"_Yes, I want to know your name."_

_The third man looked the other way, sighed and looked her way and starred straight at her eyes and breathed_

"_Ryota Bankotsu Seiryoku."_

_Michiko's eyes widen, a tear slid down her cheek. _

"_I remember now…"_

_She remembered everything; their first meeting, his laugh, her stories, how they fell into the Koi pond playing tag, that faithful night sleeping on his lap. Everything, she remembered every single detail. She smiled at him; just like what she did when she was little._

"_You came back."_

_He smirked_

"_A man would never break a promise with a young lady like you."_

_Michiko blushed_

"_Non-sense."_

_They became silent again. Michiko was playing with the necklace again; then she suddenly jerked back into reality_

"_Oh my gosh! Your mother's necklace- I'm so sorry I forgot!--"_

"_Keep it, I told you I don't like girly things."_

_Bankotsu interrupted. Michiko smiled_

"_Thank you"_

"_It's what I do."_

_He looked around; he got off from his spot on the ground and walked directly in front of Michiko which was now facing him inside her cell. He whispered_

"_I promise that I'll get you out, even if it costs my life."_

_

* * *

_

I awoke with a start screaming

"HOW?!!!!?????!!!!!!! BANKOTSU!!!???"

I stared at the mercenary in front of me, he and I was literally FACE TO FACE! Our noses bashing together, I jumped back; crab-walked backwards and started at Bankotsu. To my surprise, I could see through him!

"What? You never saw a ghost before; you better stop moving, you got pretty bad wounds from trying to handle Banryu."

What? Sure enough he was speaking the truth, the pain quickly ran up my back and I coughed out blood.

"See? What did I tell you?"

I collapsed onto the ground paralyzed, but still breathing.

"Oh gosh! SUIKOTSU! COME HERE FOR A SEC! I NEED YOUR HELP!"

Suikotsu? What? Who's that? I feel woozy… and just like that darkness swallowed me up… I think again…

* * *

Creamii: you like? This toke 12 pages and a whole day to type! ARGH! I can't type 2 pages now WAHHH!

So yeah, VERY VERY long flashback sorry! Yeah Azuhina was kind of dead in the middle of the flashback XO

I might update tomorrow if I have time probably. So yeah Happy early New Years!

PRESS THAT BUTTON DOWN THERE!

YOU KNOW YOU WANNA!!!!

Please?


	4. Her voice and His Decision

Creamii: Sorry I didn't update! I'm getting cut down by homework! .

So…

Previously on Lost Spirit

* * *

_Bankotsu interrupted. Michiko smiled_

"_Thank you"_

"_It's what I do."_

_He looked around; he got off from his spot on the ground and walked directly in front of Michiko which was now facing him inside her cell. He whispered_

"_I promise that I'll get you out, even if it costs my life."_

"_HOW?!!!!?????!!!!!!! BANKOTSU!!!???"_

_I stared at the mercenary in front of me, he and I was literally FACE TO FACE! Our noses bashing together, I jumped back; crab-walked backwards and started at Bankotsu. To my surprise, I could see through him!_

"_What? You never saw a ghost before; you better stop moving, you got pretty bad wounds from trying to handle Banryu."_

"_Oh gosh! SUIKOTSU! COME HERE FOR A SEC! I NEED YOUR HELP!"_

_Suikotsu? What? Who's that? I feel woozy… and just like that darkness swallowed me up… I think again…_

_

* * *

_

Creamii: Hope you enjoy chp 4! Oh and sorry about OOC-ness that may or may not appear in earlier chapters, this chapter and other chapters I'll type in the future!

45624681486264262465426456465456456456546

(Bankotsu's POV)

Suikotsu didn't answer, yet and the girl's body just lay there as lifeless as ever. I wanted to help her but every time I looked at her… She reminds me of Michiko and I can't take another step forward.

But… If she… by chance **was **Michi's reincarnation… then… where is Michiko's soul… I mean it should be some where….

"Ryota… Bankotsu… Seiryoku… So he said…"

I snapped, did the girl just say my name? My full name?

"_HOW?!!!!?????!!!!!!! BANKOTSU!!!???"_

No, the girl didn't say my name. Her voice is way off; too gentle… Too soft. … Only one person in the world had that kind of a voice and knew my name but she's…

"Help me…. Bankotsu-nii-chan…."

Michiko –hime?? But…

How is this even possible? I searched for her for 100 years and I had no success and here she is; a faint faint silhouette crouching beside the girl's body, telling me to help! I just don't know what to do now!

She looked at me; her eye brows curved. She still wore the same outfit I last saw her in; a blue kimono, a red haori (ribbon) just like mine and my mother's necklace… A purple diamond pendant dangling off her shoulders. She was soo transparent that you couldn't say exactly what shade of blue Michiko was wearing but the image in my head just came into view and I say everything. Down to the last detail.

Her hair… even though it wasn't visible; was golden yellow with black streaks. She dyed it that way… After her prison break…

I wanted to hug her, to have her in my arms and never let her go. I wanted to be by her side forever and never let her out of my sight but when I had my arm out to touch her shoulder… She pulled back

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

I wanted to say why? I wanted to know why? I wanted to know everything. But I said nothing. I denied the truth.

"Michiko…"

That was the only thing that managed to escape my lips. Never since I was dead had I felt something was missing in my life.

'The worst way to miss someone is have them sitting right next to you.'

I heard a human say one day, and surely it was true.

"Suikotsu…"

The spirit began, she put her hand a little over the girl's chest and left it hovering there as a pure white light erupted from her palm; the light dissolved into the girl's body and she started breathing evenly.

"Suikotsu-san can't come to the world of the living right now, he is tending someone I presume. You must bring the girl—Azuhina Kokoro."

She hesitated. She sighed and looked into my eyes

"To hell, where the others are."

Normally if I was still alive in flesh, I would have blown her head off by now. But since I was dead, going to hell almost sounded like going back home.

But, a normal human like the girl... Azuhina wouldn't survive in Hell's strong demonic aura; her soul would just leak out and her body would be swallowed up by hell hounds or the darkness surrounding hell itself.

Surely since Michiko has a longer experience of death; she would have known that!

"I gave her a fragment of my soul, this should be enough for her to **at least **wake up. And when she does, you **must** bring her back here. As soon as **possible.**"

She warned me, with a deep demonic growl as she highlighted key words. I knew what she meant. She smiled at me afterwards.

"I would have gave her more, but I fear if I have her more of my soul then I would disappear without a trace and I know a certain someone wouldn't like that."

She was trying to tease me; to ease the pain and sorrow we both endured in years we had spent together.

She stood and walked away. If I hadn't been too caught up in the moment I wouldn't have noticed. Luckily I did and I grabbed her arm despite the warning she shot at me earlier.

I gave her arm a little tug and I hugged her as her arms were on my chest. We were the same height was when we were alive in flesh.

I had always been a head higher.

I laid my head on top of hers and whispered

"Well I ever see you again?"

She started to sob and tears filled her eyes, I pulled away letting her go and she looked up at me and smiled.

"I'm always with you, Ban-kun. You just don't notice it."

What did she mean? Every moment of my life; after her death, she never left my mind. Every moment, every battle, every step, every breath I toke, not one single moment did she leave my mind.

Michiko started to walk away again but this time she turned her head and simply smiled

"When you need me… When you need someone to talk to… When you need help… Remember that I'm always there. Just call me; I'm always by your side!"

She smiled again, the smile she always gave me that day when I was 9 and she was 8.

And yet, she didn't understand…

I needed her, I had to talk to her, and I always needed her help…

And yet there she was…

The wind picked up and she turned around all the way, she turned into cherry blossom petals and blew away with the wind.

"Now hurry and bring her to hell."

I nodded; at nothing in particular. I picked up the girl named Azuhina in my arms, and walked towards Banryu.

"I promised that I wouldn't hurt you with Banryu didn't I?"

I heard myself whisper.

It was true; back when my brothers and I helped Michiko escaped the prison cell had I promise her that I wouldn't hurt her nor would the sword itself.

Back in those days… Her reply was always the same

"_Nor would you for future generations; but I know you wouldn't hurt me."_

And it… I betrayed her trust. And I felt _horrible._

Her spirit… didn't seem to mind though… It was as if… she totally forgot…

I'll ask her later; and with that I shook my head, free of complicated thoughts that numb my brain.

Banryu now purified of its demonic aura and cleansed off from the girl's blood; struck to the ground. The blade reflected my ghostly figure with the unconscious body of Azuhina in my arms.

Should I bring Banryu with me to hell or should I risk my halberd being taken again by that pathetic human?

"Leave Banryu here; I'll watch over your halberd… You're running out of time…. GO!"

I didn't need to see to believe; Michiko's spirit was right behind me. I knew it.

"Ban-kun, go!"

She rushed me ahead, so I quickly ran, I ran into the endless labyrinth of trees. Not bothering to look back; and not bothering to consider where I was going I just ran.

And when I reached to the end of the woods, I stopped. In front of me was a huge black vortex, where the vortex leaded to?

Hell.

* * *

Creamii: I hoped you liked it! I'll try my best to update faster on this story by the way!

OH! And I need your help!

Yes, I know the story could be very confusing sometimes, so should I continue with this story with constant flashbacks for at least every 2 chapters or should I make another story based on the past of Michiko and Bankotsu?

REVIEW YOUR ANSWER

PLEASE!!!!!!


	5. Promises

Creamii: MWAHHAHAH I AM BACKKK!!!!! OK! Since only one person (thank you, Yuti-Chan) voted in the separate story or constant flash back dilemma; I've decided to just work on the one story. Yay~ BUT OF COURSE! Thank you to all my reviewers! Without you people I might've stopped updating this story!

Of soooo… Um…. What happened last time again? I forgot! XP

* * *

Her spirit… didn't seem to mind though… It was as if… she totally forgot…

I'll ask her later; and with that I shook my head, free of complicated thoughts that numb my brain.

Banryu now purified of its demonic aura and cleansed off from the girl's blood; struck to the ground. The blade reflected my ghostly figure with the unconscious body of Azuhina in my arms.

Should I bring Banryu with me to hell or should I risk my halberd being taken again by that pathetic human?

"Leave Banryu here; I'll watch over your halberd… You're running out of time…. GO!"

I didn't need to see to believe; Michiko's spirit was right behind me. I knew it.

"Ban-kun, go!"

She rushed me ahead, so I quickly ran, I ran into the endless labyrinth of trees. Not bothering to look back; and not bothering to consider where I was going I just ran.

And when I reached to the end of the woods, I stopped. In front of me was a huge black vortex, where the vortex leaded to?

Hell.

* * *

Creamii: yeah… **YOU MUST READ THIS! **I am going to start with a flashback and its gunna be written in **Bankotsu**'s POV.

(I'm telling you this why? Because don't you find it annoying when the chapter starts and it goes like I blahblahblah turned on the TV? I don't know about you but I find it VERY irritating. I mean 'I' could be anyone! So yeah… that's why I'm telling you who's POV is it. Because it's annoying NOT to know… OK SHUT UP ME!)

And it is also going to be in italics so you don't get confuse and think it's present time (of course you won't because you people are so dam smart).

Bankotsu: Um… Yeah… To save you; the reader from the author's (Creamii/ Sychronicity) from her endless chatter. I would now do the disclaimer in which she forgot to do in her previous chapters.

**Sychronicity does not own I, Bankotsu nor the other Inuyasha characters that may appear in this story (Basically she does not own Inuyasha). She only owns the plot and her OCs.**

Creamii: Thank you so much, Bankotsu. Now to reveal his past.

Enjoy Bankotsu's past in HIS words!

Bankotsu: -mutters something about not being paid and that's is none of our business-

* * *

"_I promise that I'll get you out, even if it costs my life."_

"_I have fate in you, just don't betray it ok? Not like you would anyway…"_

_I could only smirk as she said that. I knew it was the wrong thing to do; she doubted me and she was hesitant._

_She smiled and started again._

"_Of course you won't betray me."_

_Her voice seemed softer than before, and yet so heart-warming. I wanted to reply to her but she put her index finger to her lips and made a slight hushing sound and nudged her head to the stairs._

_Tap! Tap. Tap!_

_Some one was coming, Michiko wanted to say. _

"_Lean against a wall or something! Whoever's coming is going to think we're up to something!"_

_She harshly whispered. I looked at the stairway._

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap!_

_I quickly leaned by a wall and stared into empty space with a bored expression on my face; I crossed my arms like I was pissed off about something. And indeed I must act out I was._

_Through the corner of my eye, I watched Michiko as she quickly sat herself down on the far wall opposite of where I was standing. She adjusted her bangs so they would cover her eyes and lay her head in her hands._

_In between her fingers she casted me a worried glance._

_I gave her the same look and glanced at the stair case. _

_Silence._

_Well not really silent because of Jakotsu's loud snoring but ignore that! (Besides the poor guy can't help it!) It was dead silent and as I guess the guys that were coming down weren't having a conversation! Not one single word!_

_Finally the door burst open and Suikotsu & some other guy entered the room._

_I sighed in relief when I saw Suikotsu but Michiko gasped as she saw the other guy. The other guy smirked at her and I didn't like AT ALL._

_Gawr. Michiko cast me a look of concern as if to say_

'_HEY! Is the guy with aqua green triangles on his face your companion?'_

_I nodded slightly and she nodded back; a little relief in her eyes._

_My mouth curved a little; I could hear her soft voice in my head._

'_Don't worry, he won't kill you. None of us would; I'll guarantee you that.'_

'_OK good. Well, if I get attacked or something don't jump in ok?'_

'_Why?'_

'_Because.'_

_She wasn't going to tell me; that's for sure._

"_Hai, Hime-San"_

_She turned to me; ready to protest but just shrugged it off._

_Suikotsu nudged me and turned his head to Jakotsu._

"_Wake him up."_

_I nodded._

_I strolled over to Jakotsu; and squatted down._

"_OUI!!! Isn't that a bishounen over there??!!"_

_As I said Bishounen _(which means beautiful youth (for males) in Japanese),_ it was as if it was some kind of trigger word and Jakotsu immediately woke up._

_He looked around frantically for the 'bishounen' I spoke off earlier. When you found out that there was non; he frowned and pouted_

"_Bankotsu-oo-aniki is so evil."_

'_Oo-Aniki? You gotta explain that to me later!'_

(Oo-Aniki = Big brother)

_I smirked; for both reasons. Because watching Jakotsu pout was hilarious and the curiosity in Michiko's voice._

'_Stop smirking you jerk.'_

'_I'm not the one behind bars.'_

'_-Grunts-'_

"_You must be the leader? Am I correct?"_

_I turned to the other guy. I paid attention to his appearance; and I was amazed that Jakotsu wasn't interested. _

_The guy had messy black hair that reached to his back and bloody eyes. His face was full of scars and I swear I thought I saw his head bleeding._

"_Youngest too heh? Great, that makes the two of us!"_

**(A.N Ok… I want to change it but it would screw the whole thing up… Soo ignore the big brother and youngest stuff 'bout Bankotsu. SORRY!)**

_I grunted. He looked WAY older than me._

"_Who are you?"_

_The guy laughed._

"_Ah! Sorry my boy, I'm so used to having everyone know who I am; I forget to introduce myself to those who don't! Hahaha! I am Toshiro! Captain of the palace guards in Lord Taisun's reign!"_

"_What are you now?"_

_I muttered that in a pretty rude way. And he probably heard too._

"_Lord what's his face's secretary!"_

_Lord what's his face… Wow…_

"_Toshiro… Not that loud…"_

_Michiko whispered. Didn't she hate this dude?_

"_It's the guard's lunch break."_

"_And those pigs couldn't wait another minute!"_

_Jakotsu joked._

"_Couldn't even sleep a wink!"_

_He yawned. I sweat dropped, wasn't he snoring?_

"_So what's your business here?"_

_I asked. Toshiro turned towards me and smiled_

"_Why, I am Michiko's fighting instructor."_

"_What?"_

_Jakotsu, Suikotsu and I questioned in unison._

_Toshiro laughed and Michiko covered her ears as if his chuckle burned her ears._

_He didn't notice and kept on laughing._

"_SHUT UP!"_

_Jakotsu snapped. I opened my mouth to say something but I wouldn't want to mess with an angry Jakotsu._

_Toshiro jumped and slapped his mouth shut._

_Michiko sighed and as she let her hands fall from her knees, she whispered_

"_Where is he?"_

_I didn't think anyone heard at first but when Toshiro announced that he was away and we could use the field. I started to wonder if he knew something that I didn't._

_Michiko nodded and Toshiro unlocked her cell._

_Michiko stood up and walked over to the exit and she nodded at me. Her head slanted to Toshiro._

'_When I say go; we run.'_

_I nodded back._

_Toshiro threw a dark brownish-green cloak at her. She caught it and wrapped it around herself. Pulling up the hood, we ascended up the stairs._

_I looked around to check if there were any guards nearby, there was none. _

_I nodded at Michiko, Jakotsu, Suikotsu and Toshiro. They all nodded in unison and Toshiro walked ahead; leading us towards the 'field'_

_

* * *

_

Creamii: FINALLY I'm finished! Um yeah I had a writer's block in the middle sorry . I apologize for my terrible grammar and….

REVIEW PLOX!


End file.
